


Battle, protect, love

by Partydetective



Category: Mobile Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partydetective/pseuds/Partydetective
Summary: Two guys, total opposities, and two train wrecks; but you know what they say... opposites attract and in this case, in the battlefield.





	Battle, protect, love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I did thinking about it. 

It was a start to a new fight between red and blue teams. A number of fighters ask themselves two questions. "Which side will I be on?" And "Will I fight this round?" Many of them don't really know their allies/enemies. A computer database randomly selects a team. 

The computer has decided on the teams. Blue team; Clint, Eudora, Layla, Yun Zhao, Hayabusa. Red team; Bruno, Saber, Ruby, Alpha, and Fanny. 

Before the match begins, each team has 30 minutes (30 seconds in the actual game) to talk about their strategy. 

Yun Zhao and Clint never met, and they didn't exactly hit off. The two avoided eye contact. It was pretty obvious to Layla what was going on. She knew that they liked each other.

"Hey Yun!" Layla bursts out. "Gah!" Yun Zhao jumps in surprise. "Stop doing that!" He later added. Layla asked what Yun Zhao thought was a stupid question. "So... do you like Clint?" She asked. Yun Zhao replied saying "We never even exchanged words!". "I see the way you looked at him." she said wittingly. "Whatever." Yun Zhao saying desperately trying to get out of the conversation. 

Yun Zhao was unwillingly to share any juicy stuff, so Layla's next action was talking to Clint. "Hey Layla" Clint catching her trying to sneak up. "Darn! Why does my stealth not work on you!" Layla a bit angry. "Only a stupid person wouldn't catch you." Clint said trying to sound smart.  _That was ironic_ Layla thought in her mind. "Well... do you like Yun?" That question bobbed in Clint's mind. They were surprisingly never teamed up before, never fought each other. Guess this was the first time they ever saw each other. Still, could Clint really like him? It seemed weird, but he did. He really did. Everything about Yun Zhao seemed.... perfect to him. Still, he'd like to see him take the armor off. OMG... what was he thinking!? He only met him not even 30 minutes ago, they haven't even talked, and already Clint's thinking dirty. He replies to Layla with a short "No." Layla already knew that was complete garbo. Usually Clint would try to say something smart, complicated, and would have an accent; but this time, it was short, plain, and not very accenty. 

It was time for the battle and they've already made a plan. Yun Zhao and Eudora were good friends and worked well together so they went top. Clint and Hayabusa went bottom. Yun Zhao and Clint wanted to be as far away as possible so they might've rigged it a little bit. Layla was soloing middle lane. 

As soon as the game starts, it was on! Hayabusa started to ask questions regarding Clint's sexuality.  _Gosh Darn it Layla!_ he silently thought in his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." And "Layla is a liar" were only two responses to Hayabusa's questions. Luckilly for Clint, Hayabusa thought what Clint wanted him to think. Clint is not gay. The same thing happened to Eudora and Yun Zhao. Although Layla had to push Eudora to start the line of questioning through the chat. Eudora tried to trick Yun Zhao into saying something, but nope. He was untrickable. 

It was midway through the match. These three things happened. 1. The blue team was winning by 34-29, 2. Yun Zhao and Hayabusa switched places, and 3. Despite Layla soloing middle, she has stole a total of 15 kills. She only made one kill without kill stealing. Everyone was going "F you Layla!" 

Clint started to shoot at Saber, Saber shot him up using his ultimate. Clint tried to escape, Saber charges. Clint only has 25 health left. He was about to die. Yun Zhao then came charging in with his ult, screaming, then flipping Saber away from Clint. Clint flickered out and Yun finished Saber off with his Spears strike.

"Nice going with that spear." Clint finally talking to him. "Thanks! You better watch yourself Clint!" Yun warning him.  

It was nearing the end of the match. Rumor has it that if your team has a total of 100 deaths, death number 101 would kill that person permenantly. Both teams had 100 kills. Both teams had 100 deaths. Yun Zhao was feeling uneasy.

"Hey you okay?" Clint asked. "I'm alright, thanks." Yun Zhao replied. "You sure?" Clint asked again. "I'm just worried about that rumor. 101 deaths equals that person permenantly dead." Yun Zhao replying. "Well you're great with that spear and I'll be right here when you need me." Clint hugs Yun Zhao. Yun Zhao starts getting red. "Ummmmm... Let's just go into the battle." Yun Zhao desperate for a way out. "Oh.. Okay..." Clint disappointed. 

The two stormed the middle lane. Destroying turret anfter turret. The inhibitor turret however was a different story. There was someone waiting for them. It was Saber. "YUN YOU PREVENTED MY KILL SO YOU WILL BE KILLED!!!" Saber said in a loud voice. "And this time I've bought friends." Next to him were Ruby, and Alpha. 

Yun Zhao charged at Saber, Saber dodged. Ruby hooked Yun Zhao into turret range, Alpha stunned him. Saber knocked him up. All three of them plus the turret range killed Yun Zhao.

"Noooo!" Clint wailed. Yun Zhao's dead body was there. He cried. He wasn't usually the person to cry, but there he was. He became angry. Shooting everything he got into the enemy. Saber fell into the 101 spot, then came Ruby and Alpha. Triple killed. He took the turret down then he took home base. The game ended.

Clint cried at the feet of Yun Zhao's dead body. He hugged it, kissed it, did CPR on it; anything to get him back. Nothing worked. He was dead and there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

A few feet away was Saber'a dead body. Clint threw it in the incenerator. 

Clint carried Yun Zhao's body. Hoping to bury it somewhere. He decided; however, to bring him back home. To Yun's home town. His whole team supported him. They knew now that he loved him and wouldn't dare ask any questions. They just gave him advice one by one.

"Just let him go. Might be best for him in the afterlife." -Hayabusa

"You need to move on. He'd want you to." -Eudora

"There's still a chance to revive him. You never know in this world. Don't give up on him yet." -Layla

He smiled at their pieces of advice. He picked up Yun Zhao, swung him on his shoulders, and started the long walk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Idk if I should continue this. PS. no homophobia in the comments.


End file.
